heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tarama Kigorori
Tarama is a human girl originally from Mangori, she now works in Goren Vagri's personal guard. She is highly disgusted with the idea of weakness and cares little for those she deems not powerful enough to live. Appearance Tarama wears her hair in multiple, nearly shoulder-length braids that have golden clasps on the end. She has large hazel eyes and dark skin. She wears simple clothing, a white short sleeve t-shirt with dark blue hemming at the collar, base, and sleeves, as well as faded black jeans and white sneakers. She also wears jewelry such as earrings and bracelets. History Tarama was once a very sweet girl that was highly regarded by those that met her. Previously an archaeologist with no developed art, she had discovered a shrine to a mythical beast known as the Eastern Grey Moth of Autumn. In the center of the shrine was a sleeping moth in a cage with the inscription "For who with a pure heart that imbibes my sleeping soul, who shall be blessed with my sacred winds". Tarama decided to take the inscription literally and swallowed the moth whole, which she was then blessed by the mythical beast possession. Her innocence proved worthy enough for the moth, who's bond was focused on the protection of others. However, her new found power began to change Tarama. She became less and less kind-hearted and began to even feel disgust towards the weak. She bought into the doctrine of ancient warrior civilizations that she studied, where they believed that only the strong should survive and the weak only live to serve meaningless lives under the weight of the powerful. She joined Goren's personal guard due to the steady flow of income as well as the opportunity to purge this world of those she considers worthless. She still puts on a kind demeanor, but can quickly become nasty and twisted. Equipment Abilities Moth Wind Tarama is blessed by the Eastern Grey Moth of Autumn, a powerful mythical beast possession. This possession allows Tarama to create invisible winds that travel as ultra fast speeds and is said to be the quintessence of the air affinity. However, Tarama is largely unable to shape these powerful winds and typically sends them as large invisible slashes, nearly immediately cutting down her targets without anyone even seeing her art. Techniques * 'Invisible Blades -' Tarama can create slashing, invisible wind blades that fly at her opponents. * 'Moth Nest -' Tarama coughs up the blessed moth that resides within her, waking it from its slumber. The moth is a powerful artifact of her possession that is able to expel air from an area. The moth flutters lazily around her, but when she wills it, the moth will disperse the air in a localized area of her choosing, creating a vacuum that can suffocate her opponents. This technique can only be used once before the moth crawls back down her throat to sleep again. The moth sleeps for years at a time before she is able to wake it up again. Category:Characters